


Who Knows?

by GlumpoReturned



Series: Weird Omega Club [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beach Day, Bikinis, Fluff, Gen, Lmao what is this, Omega Aone, Omega Azumane Asahi, Omega Bokuto, Omega Iwaizumi Hajime, Omega Kyoutani, Omega Tanaka, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Ushijima, did it 4 you draggy, omega lev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlumpoReturned/pseuds/GlumpoReturned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which big omegas go to the beach and have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knows?

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i did this for you [dragonia](http://dragona15.tumblr.com/)

* * *

 

Beaches.

Textbook definition: an area covered with sand or small rocks that's next to an ocean or lake.

Tsukishima's definition: his personal hell.

So the feeling of impending doom as he sat in the passenger's seat of a cramped van full of rowdy omegas as Ushijima drove them to the beach was inevitable.

Now, of course, this wouldn't have been so bad if they decided to go in each of their normal swimwear. But no. Bokuto insisted that they wore bikinis. Tsukishima knew that he could wear bikinis, - hell, he rocked the hell out of the one he was wearing under his clothes - most omegas his age obsessed with having the 'perfect bikini body', but he wasn't most omegas.

Nor were his friends.

They were always too big, or too tall, or just not small enough.

Tsukishima tried looking out the window, his headphones blasting music in his ears. At first, it seemed like a good idea, the vista was nice and he saw a few interesting buildings. But soon enough the normal, everyday trees turned into palm trees, and Tsukishima watched as the ground turned sandy and pale. And finally, dread started to overflow in his stomach.

"Tsukishima-kun, if you didn't want to come, you didn't have to."

Tsukishima jumped. Ushijima, who was still looking at the road (Bless him, Bokuto wanted to drive and that would've been a trainwreck...or should I say, car crash). The blond shrugged, leaning against the window. "I'm fine, I just don't really like sand...or the ocean...or the sun."

"I take that you don't like the beach."

Tsukishima huffed, slightly annoyed at how well Ushijima was able to read him. "Not-" he let out a grunt as his seat was kicked once more by Lev. "-really."

"Oi! Will you guys settle down!"

Lev, Tanaka, and Bokuto stopped their back-seat fighting as they stared at Iwaizumi. "Sorry, Iwa-OW! Iwaizumi-san, Bokuto bit me!"

"Ok, what the hell!? Bokuto, don't bite Lev! Lev, stop kicking everybody! Tanaka stop laughing!"

Tsukishima let out a loud breath through his nose, crossing his arms and leaning on his chair. Ushijima gave him a knowing look. "Don't worry, we're almost there."

And just as Ushijima said that, they drove by a green sign that read: "Welcome to Miyakojima Beach!"

"Great."

* * *

 

The beach was beautiful, something Tsukishima had no right to deny. But that doesn't change the fact that he still had zero interest in being there.

They had found a nice, shady spot under some palm trees, and Tsukishima quite promptly planned to sit there for the rest of the day.

He watched as Lev- who, even after putting 2 layers of SPF 50, still managed to get a bit sunburned- and Tanaka sat on Bokuto and Asahi's shoulders - respectively - playing a game of Chicken Fight. Tsukishima let out a snort of amusement as Asahi's face became worried when Tanaka fell face-first in the water.

"Tsukishima-kun," Tsukishima looked up, only to see Ushijima with Kyoutani and Aone behind him. "Kyoutani-kun, Aone-kun and I are going for a walk, would you like to come?"

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, before glancing at the flesh-burning heat that was the climate of this beach, and shook his head, "I'd rather not."

Ushijima nodded, before turning around, Aone and Kyoutani following suit.

"What a bunch of idiots."

Tsukishima nearly jumped as Iwaizumi seemed to have evaporated out of thin air, before shrugging, "I don't really think Ushijima-san is an idiot, Iwaizumi-san. Maybe Kyoutani, bu-"

"Not them! I'm talking about those idiots!"

Tsukishima blinked, eyes following where Iwaizumi was pointing. They watched silently Bokuto and Tanaka helped Lev try to stand on both their shoulders and a very panicked Asahi trying to stop them.

Tsukishima sighed. "Those idiots."

Tsukishima sometimes wondered what god he pissed off to make him end up like this. Friends with a group of abnormal omegas. Hell, what god di he piss off for himself to end up as an omega. He'd never kno-

"Oh shit, Asshole Alert."

Tsukishima went rigid, his thoughts leaving as he watched two annoyingly buff alphas stride towards them. Tsukishima put on his best scowl, the one he'd practiced in the mirror ever since he presented.

The first alpha smirked, staring at Iwaizumi like prey. "Hey, babes. What are two lovely omegas such as yourselves sittin' here all alone?"

Iwaizumi crossed his arms, staring back at the alpha menacingly, "None of your business."

It was the second alpha's turn to glare, "Oi, watch your mouth, shortie."

Tsukishima snorted. "Or what, you'll hit us with your spray tan bottles?"

The first alpha growled, glaring at Tsukishima in anger. "Now you've-"

"Is there a problem here?"

Looming over them was Lev, and - probably not intentionally - a very intimidating Asahi. The two alphas turned around slowly, as if in a horror movie. They blinked fearfully, glancing at each other, before looking back at them. "Um..."

The two alphas bolted faster than any Olympic runner.

Bokuto and Tanaka's loud laughs could be heard. Tanaka slapped Asahi on the back. "HA! You sure scared them, Asahi-san!"

Asahi blushed. "I-uh-didn't mean to-"

"Aw, c'mon', Asahi! It was badass!"

Lev giggled. "Yeah, Asahi-san!"

Tsukishima stared at them for a second, before leaning on his beach chair. Maybe being friends with them wasn't so bad.

* * *

 

Ushijima, Kyoutani, and Aone came back soon after, Aone with sunburnt cheeks and shoulders. Honestly, they were all a bit sunburnt. Well, except for Tsukishima, who still refused to get out of the shade. Though, it was safe to say that Lev had officially turned into a tomato.

Bokuto stared in wonder as Iwaizumi helped Lev put on his sixth layer of sunscreen. "Dude, are you part camel lion?"

The whole group stared at Bokuto. "What?"

Bokuto cocked his head to the side. "Y'know, Camel Lion. That animal that changes colour or somethin'. Jeez guys, you should read more."

Tsukishima rubbed his temples. "Oh my fucking God, this guy."

Ushijima put a hand on Bokuto's shoulder. "I think you mean chameleon, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto blinked. "Oh-"

"Gah! Lev quit squirming! You're making me get sunscreen all over your bikini!"

Lev pouted. "Well, then I'll just have to take it off!"

Tsukishima nearly face-palmed, and Tanaka laughed again. "I'll take my top off too!"

Bokuto high-fived Tanaka.

Iwaizumi pinched the bridge of his nose. "You guys act worse than alpha frat kids."

Bokuto smiled at Iwaizumi, who was already reaching to un-clip his bikini. "Aw, Iwaizumi, no need to be ashamed! You have great nips!"

"That's not the problem! And keep your top o-" "Too late! Now can you help put sunscreen on me?"

"Jesus Christ, you guys are worse than Shittykawa."

"Look Iwaizumi! even Kyoutani took off his top!"

Iwaizumi's head whipped to where Kyoutani was sitting. He had his arms crossed and was blushing profusely as Ushijima rubbed his back.

And that's when Iwaizumi realised that practically all of them had taken their top off. He felt a hand on his back, it was Aone, who had a handful of sunscreen. "Don't worry. Fun."

Iwaizumi almost cried.

* * *

 

Ushijima didn't get catcalled often, that was something that the members knew. While they knew Ushijima wasn't one to cry, or be affected by simple words, there was no doubt that he was sensitive.

But as soon as Tanaka saw an alpha walk up to Ushijima, the group went quiet. 

They weren't really sure what to do, normally they'd just scare any alpha off, but this one, she seemed nice. They watched as Ushijima nodded to whatever she was saying, his expressionless face making it harder for them to guess how he was feeling.

They started relaxing, going back to whatever they were doing, just giving small glances towards him every now and then.

And then the alpha put a hand on his hip.

In an almost immediate reaction, practically all the omegas stood up, looking towards them, watching how Ushijima's once neutral face turned rather annoyed.

Bokuto was the first to walk to the pair,  followed by Tanaka, then Kyoutani.

Just as the alphas hand was traveling downward, Bokuto put a hand on Ushijima's shoulder.

"Hey, _Ushi-chan!_ Tanaka, Ki and I need your _help~."_

Ushijima blinked, and so did the alpha, who quickly retracted her hand. Ushijima nodded, "Ok. Goodbye Shimosaka-san, it was nice meeting you."

And with that, Ushijima turned around, following them. When they reached their spot underneath  a palm tree, Bokuto crossed his arms.

"That alpha nearly had her hand on your crotch, dude!"

"Does Ushijima-san have an alpha?"

"Lev! Learn to read the situation!"

"Sorry, Iwaizumi-san."

Ushijima gave them a brief smile, humming softly. "She was nice, but going too fast for my liking."

Bokuto snorted, slinging an arm around Ushijima's shoulders. "Whaa- But you said you like it rough and fas-"

 _"Shut up_ , Bokuto!"

* * *

 

After that, things went silent again (thankfully). Bokuto was braiding Asahi's hair, Aone was talking with Tsukishima, Tanaka and Kyoutani were competing about something, and so on; it was as peaceful as it could get with this group, honestly.

So that's why Iwaizumi almost screamed when Bokuto proposed a game of limbo.

"Aw c'mon' Iwa. Look! Even Tsuki is gettin' up!"

Tsukishima looked at Bokuto. "I'm getting another book."

Bokuto crossed his arms, looking back at Iwaizumi. "He still got up!"

Iwaizumi shook his head. "Fine."

"Yes!"

Bokuto smiled widely as he watched Kyoutani and Tanaka bicker on how high they should put the pole.

And eventually, their limbo math started.

It was inevitable for the nearby alphas (and even some betas) to stare. Even if they 'preferred' small omegas, it would be impossible to say that this wasn't a sight to behold. Tall and muscled omegas leaning down, hard thighs clenching, keeping themselves balanced, and to top it all off, they were all in bikinis.

Holy shit it was hot.

Which meant that all of the other omegas in the area were being ignored.

And just as Ushijima finished his round (the third lowest level, might I add), a group of particularly bitchy omegas walked up to them. There were maybe six of them, each of them looking at the group with disgust.

The seeming leader of the group was short. Probably the shortest one there, and that's saying something since all of them were at least a foot shorter than them. He was also lithe, with very little muscle. If he weren't so short, he'd probably be the perfect model for those weird magazines they sell that are always 30% off.

Ushijima watched quietly as the leader took a deep breath, and cleared his throat. "Excuse me."

The group stopped, turning to look at the smaller omegas. Bokuto smiled, waving, "Hey hey hey! D'ya wanna' play?"

The boy made a face, gagging almost, shaking his head. A few of the members of his group giggled. "Of course not! Why would we ever do that!?"

Lev cocked his head to the side. "...Because it's fun?"

The omega's group laughed as if whatever Lev said was funny. The omega leader crossed his arms. 

"Listen, we couldn't care less if whatever you're doing were _fun_. Just _stop_. You're grossing out the whole beach!"

Iwaizumi squinted at them. "How so?"

A small girl poked out from the crowd, pointing an accusing finger towards them, shaking it wildly. "Because it's indecent!" She paused, taking a shaky breath, "Just look at what you're wearing, and you're acting like - like..."

"Like sluts!" said another one, staring at them in distaste.

Ushijima stared at them for a second, his brow furrowing. "That's rather rude of you."

Kyoutani snorted, "S'not very original, either."

The nameless leader looked appalled for a moment, before returning to his rather scared glare. "Let me guess, you guys have gotten so many complaints that you're used to being called a - a slut!"

Bokuto hummed, putting his hands on the back of his head. "Nah, we just wear a lot of skirts and people feel intimidated when they see an omega who's stronger than 'em."

 Just when the omega seemed to lose all of his confidence, another one popped up. She was angry and red-faced. "You people revolt me! You- You think you can just wear whatever you want, even when you look bad in it!? What's wrong with you people!?"

Aone shrugged. "S'called confidence."

"Something you obviously don't have." Mumbled Tanaka.

And with that, The Wierd Omega Club ™ continued with their exciting game of limbo, leaving the other group completely dumbfounded.

Even as the whole scene unraveled, Tsukishima still hasn't stood up but instead chose to watch quietly in the distance. He thought, for only a moment, that his friends would become violent (he was certain that at least Tanaka would...) but as it turns out, nothing happened, they just...spewed some very interesting comebacks and left the others in awe.

Maybe he underestimated his friends, or maybe he overestimated them, thinking that they'd actually want to make a fight scene in a relatively busy beach. Who knows.

But what Tsukishima _did_ know was that maybe coming to the beach (in bikinis, might I add) wasn't that bad of an  idea; he got to finish two of his books, he got the number of three alphas, he even got a bit bronzed.

So it was possible that maybe he actually did enjoy it . So what?. It's not like he'd ever admit it.

"Oi Tsuki, we're gonna' start packing, so get off your lazy ass and help us out!"

Tsukishima glared but stood up nevertheless.

Maybe he actually enjoyed being with them.

Who knows?

_**-Extra-** _

"Hey, has anyone seen my cream?"

"Bokuto, no one knows what you mean when you say cream."

"Rude." He pauses, "I'm talking about my gland cream."

Lev snickered, "You mean your ointment?"

Bokuto moaned.

"C'moon guys, I can't leave without my ass cream!"

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://juansdissapoint.tumblr.com/) if you wanna talk big omegas ;)))


End file.
